Schrei nach Liebe
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Albus Dumbledores und Harry Potters Gedanken einige Wochen nach den schlimmen Ereignissen im Zaubereiministerium - Abgeschlossen!
1. Dumbledores Gedanken

**Schrei nach Liebe**

Hogwarts, im Juli 1996, Albus Dumbledores Gedanken

_Der Schrei nach Liebe ist lautlos_

_aber du spürst ihn tief bis ins Mark._

_Er zieht hinein in jede noch so kleine_

_Nervenfaser deines Körpers._

_Ein stummer Schmerz,_

_vernichtender als jede Klinge…_

Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch und las immer wieder diese mit einer Schreibmaschine getippten Zeilen auf einem kleinen Stück Pergament. Den Zettel hatte ich vorhin hier gefunden, niemand hatte unterschrieben. Aber es musste zweifelsohne jemand meiner Freunde und Kollegen gewesen sein. Wer hatte sonst die Möglichkeit, mein Büro ohne mein Zutun zu betreten? Bewusst hatte diese Person keine handschriftliche Notiz gewählt, wohl wissend, dass ich ihre Handschrift erkannt hätte.

Aber diese Person musste mich sehr gut kennen, denn sie hatte haargenau in Worten gefasst, wie ich mich derzeit fühlte.

Meine Augen brannten, ich fühlte mich müde, alt, ausgelaugt. Zu lange war ich schon für so vieles verantwortlich, zu lange erwarteten die Menschen von mir, dass ich ihr Schicksal mitbestimme. Ach, könnte ich doch schlafen, vergessen und befreit sein von diesem Schmerz. Wie egoistisch von mir, diese Gedanken, dieser Wunsch nach Frieden und Glückseeligkeit in Zeiten wie diesen. Dabei wusste ich ganz genau, dass ich noch gebraucht würde. Der Preis des Ruhmes, das Los der Mächtigen, die die Geschicke ihrer Zeit leiten müssen.

Mein guter alter Freund Moody hatte mir gestern ins Gewissen geredet. Ich sähe furchtbar aus, sagte er, nein er knurrte es wie immer. So bärbeißig wie er oft tut, so gutherzig ist sein wahres Ich. Er hatte mich nie belogen, mir nie Honig um den Bart geschmiert. Es tut gut, solche Menschen um sich zu haben, die einen immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen.

Ich sah tatsächlich furchtbar aus! Zu wenig Schlaf, nicht genügend Nahrung, nur Sorgen, Probleme und Schmerz. Dazu 150 lange und wahrlich nicht immer einfache Jahre. Die letzten Jahre waren schwerer und einsamer denn je. Denn es ist etwas geschehen mit mir, was nie hätte passieren dürfen. Mein Schicksal war und ist immer ein anderes gewesen.

Die gute Minerva, sie hatte mir kaltes Huhn, Suppe und eine Tasse Schokolade gebracht. Dabei hatte sie mir denselben strengen, aber liebevoll besorgten Blick zugeworfen wie ihren Erstklässlern, wenn diese sich erkältet hatten. Iss und trink das bitte Albus, sprach sie sehr eindringlich zu mir, du siehst furchtbar aus.

Ob sie sich mit Moody abgesprochen hatte? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie machten sich Sorgen um mich und wollten mir helfen, bloß wussten sie nicht wie.

Kümmert euch um Harry, würde ich allen am liebsten zurufen. Sorgt dafür, dass er wieder lacht und glücklich ist, dann geht es mir auch gut. Aber ich habe es nicht gerufen. Ich glaubte auch nicht, dass sie mir in dieser Sache helfen könnten. Vermutlich musste ich mir selber helfen. Ich musste Harry helfen.

Harry…um ihn drehte sich alles. Er war der „Junge-der-lebt", obwohl ich seinen derzeitigen Zustand nicht als leben bezeichnen würde. Er litt und trauerte um Sirius und sollte doch die Welt retten. Ich litt und trauerte um Harry und sollte ihn dabei unterstützen. Unser beider Schicksal, verbunden und doch so fern.

Er war hier auf Hogwarts seit einer Woche. Ich hatte veranlasst, dass Lupin, Tonks und Moody  ihn von den Dursleys wegholten. Fort von Leuten, die ihn nicht liebten und verstanden. Gerade jetzt, wo er dringend Liebe nötig hatte.

Aber ich war zu feige, ihn selber abzuholen. Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor seiner Reaktion mir gegenüber. Angst davor, dass er mich hasst, mir nicht mehr vertraut nach unserem langen Gespräch vor erst wenigen Wochen hier in diesen Räumen. Angst davor, von einem fast 16jährigen Teenager abgewiesen zu werden. So viel Schreckliches musste ich ihm offenbaren, viel zu viel für einen Jungen, der mehr Grauen in seinem jungen Leben gesehen hat als die meisten Erwachsenen während ihres gesamten Lebens.

Ron und Hermine waren auch hier in den Ferien, wegen ihm, ihrem besten Freund. Zum Grimmauldplatz konnte ich ihn nicht schicken, das wollte ich ihm nicht zumuten. Ich hatte die Schutzzauber rund um Hogwarts verstärkt, Auroren waren ständig hier und ich selber achtete jede freie Minute auf Harry…ohne das er es merkte selbstverständlich. Er würde es hassen, überwacht zu werden.

Es zerriss mir fast das Herz, wenn ich ihn ansah. Er war so dünn und blass, seinen Augen fehlte jeglicher Glanz. Selbst Ron und Hermine schafften es nicht, zu ihm vorzudringen. Er redete nur das Nötigste, aß kaum und saß meistens allein auf der kleinen Bank an der alten Brücke, die zu Hagrids Hütte führte. Seine Freunde waren ratlos, sie wollten ihm helfen und wussten nicht wie, weil er nicht mit ihnen redete außer den üblichen Floskeln.

Mir versuchte er zu entfliehen, so bald er mich sah. Natürlich ging das nicht immer, dann senkte er den Blick und sagte nicht mehr außer „Ja" und „Nein". Harry schaute mich nicht an und ich verspürte dann immer den Wunsch, ihn zu schütteln bis er mich ansah, bis er spürte, wie ich mich fühlte. Aber das machte ich natürlich nicht. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig, ihn zerbrochen zu haben, weil ich ihn vor allem Bösen beschützen wollte.

Nun schaute ich aus dem Fenster und sah ihn wieder dort sitzen auf dieser Bank, die er so liebte. Er hatte Sirius dort häufiger getroffen.

Der Schrei nach Liebe sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Auch wenn er mich hasste, ich würde mit ihm sprechen. Ja, ich würde ihn dort aufsuchen! Jetzt gleich!

„Harry, würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich zu Dir setze", fragte ich ihn einige Minuten später vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Er drehte sich um und blickte mich zum ersten Mal an, kalt und voller Zorn. Ich hatte Angst.

„Ja, es macht mir was aus! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es davon abhält, es trotzdem zu tun", erwiderte er mit verhaltener Wut.

Ich setzte mich nicht hin und sah ihn nur an. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, meine alten, traurigen, blauen Augen schauten in seine grünen, die jetzt wütend glitzerten.

„Harry bitte, hör mich doch an", sprach ich verzweifelt zu ihm, „seit Tagen gehst Du mir aus dem Weg, sprichst weder mit Deinen Freunden, noch mit mir. Wir machen uns alle sehr große Sorgen um Dich. Bitte nimm unsere Hilfe doch an, nimm meine Hilfe an!"

Helfen wollen Sie mir? Ja? Dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sirius wieder lebt und Cedric. Garantieren Sie mir, dass keiner meiner Freunde wegen mir sterben muss, weil sie das Wagnis eingegangen sind, mit dem „Jungen-der-lebt" befreundet zu sein!" schrie er mir fast zu.

Seine schmerzvollen Worte trafen mich tief, denn ich konnte weder Tote zum Leben erwecken, noch konnte ich Wunder vollbringen. Ich war ein Mensch, der zaubern konnte, mehr nicht.

Mit erstickter Stimmte sagte ich zu ihm „Du weißt, dass ich nichts von dem möglich machen kann Harry. Ich kann auch keine Garantien geben, dass niemand von Deinen Freunden mehr sterben wird, denn ich weiß nicht, was uns die Zukunft bringt. Was ich weiß ist, dass Deine Freunde Dich nie im Stich lassen werden. Und nicht, weil Du der Retter der magischen Welt bist, sondern weil sie Dich lieben. Oder glaubst Du, Voldemort würde uns in Ruhe lassen, wenn es Dich nicht gäbe? Wahrscheinlich würden dann noch viel mehr Hexen und Zauberer sterben müssen. Du bist nicht alleine Harry, wir unterstützen Dich in dem Kampf, der uns alle betrifft."

„Na prima", funkelte er mich immer zorniger an, „dann lassen Sie mich zu ihm gehen. Jetzt, nicht irgendwann in 1 oder 2 Jahren, wenn er die halbe magische Welt getötet hat!! Er wird mich töten, aber ich werde ihn mitnehmen, dass schwöre ich beim Barte des Merlin. Und ich finde endlich wieder Frieden und sehe die, die ich liebe, wieder."

Bei diesen letzten Worten schimmerten Harrys Augen verdächtig, ebenso wie meine.

„Nein, das kann und werde ich nicht tun", sprach ich traurig aber mit fester Stimme zu ihm.

„Danke für Ihre „Hilfe" Professor Dumbledore!!" schrie Harry und ich spürte, wie er mit seiner Wut und Hilflosigkeit eine Magie in sich freisetzte, die so stark war, dass Blätter aufwirbelten, Äste brachen und ein Sturm losbrach, der tatsächlich nur in unserem engeren Umkreis herum wütete.

Ein dicker Ast traf mich am Kopf und ich fiel benommen zu Boden. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzog mich von meiner Schläfe bis fast zu den Beinen. Blut lief heftig aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn meine Wange hinunter und versickerte in meinem Bart.

So plötzlich wie der Sturm gekommen war, so plötzlich hörte dieser auch wieder auf.

Harry brach weinend zusammen, die Tränen liefen wie Sturzbäche aus seinen Augen und er stammelte immer wieder „das wollte ich nicht, Professor, bitte verzeihen Sie mir aber ich habe es nicht gewollt."

Mir war schwindelig aber ich nahm all meine Kräfte zusammen und versuchte aufzustehen, um zu Harry zu gelangen. Mein Kopf schmerzte grauenvoll und ich bemühte mich, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, doch es gelang nicht.

Als Harry sah, was ich vorhatte, kam er auf mich zugelaufen, kurz bevor ich wieder zusammenbrach. Er fing mich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und entwickelte dabei erstaunliche Kräfte.

Auf Knien standen wir uns gegenüber. Harry hielt mich fest in seinen Armen und als ich spürte, dass es mir langsam wieder besser ging, umarmte ich ihn auch. Niemand von uns sagte ein Wort.

Welch ein seltsames Bild für unbeteiligte Beobachter! Ein junger und ein sehr alter Mann knieten voreinander, umarmten sich und weinten sich ihren Kummer von der Seele.

Nach einer langen Zeit half mir Harry vorsichtig zu der nahe gelegenen Bank. Ich setzte mich dankbar dort hin und er zerriss sein Hemd, um damit meine Platzwunde am Kopf zu versorgen. Ein paar Meter weiter befand sich eine Quelle, dorthin ging er schnell, um den Stofffetzen zu benetzen.

Ganz sachte tupfte er mir das Blut von Gesicht und Bart. Ich sah die Angst und Sorge in seinen Augen und ich wusste, worüber er jetzt grübelte.

„Danke Harry, es geht mir schon viel besser. Mach Dir keine Gedanken, es ist nur eine Platzwunde", sagte ich freundlich zu ihm.

„Es hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können Professor", entgegnete Harry leise und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen. „Ich hätte Sie beinahe getötet und dann hätte ich noch jemanden verloren, der mir sehr viel bedeutet."

Diese letzten Worte flüsterte er fast aber ich hörte sie dennoch.

„Harry, ich lebe noch", sagte ich mit einem etwas schmerzhaften Lächeln zu ihm. „Wenn es Dir jetzt besser geht und Du daraus eine Erkenntnis gezogen hast, dann war es das wert! Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, dass Du wieder lachst und Freude am Leben hast, dass Du wieder lernst zu leben. Und das nicht, weil Du Voldemort zu töten hast, sondern weil ich Dich liebe wie einen Sohn, den ich nie hatte!"

Er schaute mich verdattert nach diesem Geständnis an, kaum glaubend, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn um seiner selbst willen liebt und nicht weil er der „Junge-der-lebt" ist.

„Ich glaube, ich war ein ziemlicher Idiot", sagte er schlicht zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir waren beide Idioten Harry, aber wir können gemeinsam versuchen, das zu ändern. Was hältst Du davon?" fragte ich ihn liebevoll und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Er nickte mir zu und lächelte. Meine Schmerzen wurden unwichtig und fühlte mich seit langem wieder glücklich. Es gab eine Zukunft, sie war zwar gefährlich aber ich sah wieder Hoffnung, dass wir es schaffen würden. Als hätte der Himmel darauf gewartet, brach die dichte Wolkendecke just in diesem Moment auf und ließ es zu, dass Sonnenstrahlen hervor brachen und uns mit ihren goldenen Strahlen wärmten.

_Noch lange saßen Albus und Harry auf dieser Bank ohne zu sprechen und bemerkten nicht, wie eine große männliche Gestalt mit schwarzer Robe und schulterlangem schwarzen Haar ungewohnt gefühlvoll lächelte und leise zum Schloss zurückging. Sein Auftrag war zur Zufriedenheit erledigt worden. Der Zettel hatte seine Wirkung erzielt._


	2. Harrys Gedanken

**Schrei nach Liebe**

Hogwarts, im Juli 1996, Harry Potters Gedanken

Ich saß – wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen – auf der Bank an der Brücke zu Hagrids Hütte und blickte auf den Zettel mit dem seltsamen Text. Eine Schuleule landete heute ganz früh auf meinem Bett und streckte mir ihre Kralle mit dem Papierstück entgegen.

_Der Schrei nach Liebe ist lautlos_

_aber du spürst ihn tief bis ins Mark._

_Er zieht hinein in jede noch so kleine_

_Nervenfaser deines Körpers._

_Ein stummer Schmerz,_

_vernichtender als jede Klinge…_

Was sollte das? Wollte mir da jemand eine Lektion erteilen? Spielte einer von den Lehrern Hobbypsychologe?

Irgendwie war ich sauer über dieses anonyme Geschreibsel. Ich hasste es mittlerweile, wenn die Leute glaubten zu wissen, wie ich mich zu fühlen habe. Obwohl, die Beschreibung war leider zutreffend.

Ich spürte Wut in mich aufsteigen und zerriss den Zettel in viele kleine Fetzen, die der Wind träge über die Brücke hinweg in den Abgrund verstreute.

Besser fühlte ich mich nach dieser Aktion allerdings nicht.

Wessen Idee war das wohl? Ron konnte ich ausschließen, als die Eule mir den Zettel brachte, schlief er tief und lautstark im Nebenbett. Hermine? Hmmm…eher nicht, das war nicht ihre Art. Sie würde es mir direkt ins Gesicht sagen und ich glaubte nicht, dass sie Gedichte verfassen konnte, ohne ihr zu nahe treten zu wollen. Sie war einfach zu rationell für so was.

Dann hätten wir noch McGonagall, aber sie und Hermine waren sich in solchen Dingen einfach zu ähnlich. Nein, McGongall würde auch die persönliche Ansprache vorziehen, sie wusste ziemlich genau, wo ihre Stärken lagen. Eine Gardinenpredigt von ihr vergaß man nicht so schnell.

Snape schloss ich mal ganz aus! Der würde mir höchstens Punkte abziehen. Aber irgendeine Form von Mitgefühl konnte ich ausgerechnet von ihm nicht erwarten.

Bliebe noch Dumbledore….verdammt Dumbledore!!!

Ihm würde ich das nun tatsächlich zutrauen. Er starrte mich die ganze Zeit schon mit diesem merkwürdig sorgenvollen Blick an, den ich kaum mehr ertragen konnte. Ich wusste kaum noch, wie ich ihm entfliehen sollte. Jedes mal wenn ich seinen Blick spürte, kamen dieser grauenvolle Schmerz und die dunkle Erinnerung an den Tag im Ministerium wieder hoch.

Ja, er war das bestimmt! Er hatte mir diesen Zettel geschickt. Jetzt versuchte er es auf die Tour, mich zu beeinflussen. Er selber traut sich wohl nicht mehr.

Innerlich kochte ich vor Wut. Sein Verständnis, seine Hilflosigkeit und seine Trauer bewirkten keine Besänftigung in mir. All die Jahre zuvor hatte ich ihm blind vertraut, zu ihm aufgesehen, er wusste auf alles immer eine Antwort. Aber an diesem schrecklichen Tag brach mein gesamtes Bild über Albus Dumbledore zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Ich erkannte, dass er nicht vollkommen war, er machte Fehler, hatte Schwächen und wirkte ganz und gar nicht mehr stark und mächtig.

Warum ausgerechnet an diesem Tag? Warum konnte er mir nicht sagen, Harry, alles kein Problem, wir holen Sirius wieder da raus. Warum konnte er mir nicht sein berühmtes Zwinkern schenken und mit seinem Zauberstab all dies Grauen ungeschehen machen? Warum war er auf einmal so menschlich?

Ich zog die Beine eng an meinen Körper und brütete weiter vor mich hin.

Tonks, Moody und Remus hatten mich von den Dursleys vorige Tage abgeholt. Es war mir – um ehrlich zu sein – fast egal, ob ich dort oder hier meinen trüben Gedanken nach hing, taktvollerweise musste ich nicht zurück an den Grimmauldplatz.

Meine so genannte Familie ließ mich Gott sei Dank in Ruhe nach Moodys „freundlichem" Vortrag am Bahnhof. Sie ignorierten mich einfach, gaben mir zu essen und sprachen ansonsten nur das nötigste mit mir. Es war also fast angenehm diesen Sommer bei denen. Ich wollte sowieso nur in Ruhe gelassen werden von allen. Ron und Hermine schienen das zu spüren, ebenso wie die meisten Lehrer. Sie versuchten zwar, mich aus der Reserve zu locken, wollten mit mir reden. Aber ich war einfach noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich konnte ihnen nicht sagen, was ich in Dumbledores Büro über mein Schicksal erfahren hatte.

Nicht nur das, ich hatte Angst. Angst um die Menschen, die mir was bedeuteten. Angst, dass es ihnen genauso ergehen würde wie Sirius oder Cedric. Angst, dass Voldemort aus Hass und Rache nach und nach alle Menschen tötete, die ich liebte.

Ich fasste für mich einen Entschluss! Um meine Freunde nicht noch mehr zu gefährden, musste ich sie auf Distanz halten. Es war mein Kampf, nicht ihrer. Irgendwann würden sie verstehen, warum ich sie abweisen musste. Irgendwann würden sie hoffentlich aufgeben, mir ins Gewissen zu reden. Sie würden sich von mir abwenden und dann kein Angriffsziel mehr für Voldemort bieten.

Der Gedanke daran zerriss mir fast das Herz, denn Ron und Hermine bedeuteten mir soviel. Aber es wäre egoistisch von mir gewesen, wenn ich sie weiterhin an mich binden würde. Es wäre ihr Todesurteil, denn sie könnten einen Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht gewinnen.

Ich war dazu verdammt, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, sonst niemand!!

Heute früh hatte ich die Möglichkeit, Dumbledore näher zu beobachten, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Ich musste gestehen, ich war ziemlich erschrocken, als ich sah, wie müde, abgespannt und ungewöhnlich alt er aussah. Seinen Augen fehlte gänzlich das typische Funkeln und er hatte dunkle Schatten unter ihnen. Er war blass und wirkte noch dünner als sonst.

Sollte das alles von den Ereignissen im Ministerium herrühren oder hatte er noch persönlichen Kummer? Aber letztendlich ging mich das nichts an. Für Dumbledore war ich wahrscheinlich eh nur Mittel zum Zweck. Er wusste seit Jahren, dass ich die Waffe war, um Voldemort zu töten. Also musste ich gehegt und gepflegt werden. Jetzt hatte die „Waffe" aufgemuckt und sich innerlich verweigert, kein Wunder, dass ihn das mitnahm. Sein Ansehen in der magischen Welt würde schließlich auch erheblichen Schaden erleiden, wenn Voldemort einen Sieg erringen täte.

Während meiner selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken bemerkte ich nicht, dass sich mir jemand näherte.

„Harry, würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich zu Dir setze", fragte mich eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme leise und zaghaft. Ich drehte mich um und blickte zum ersten Mal kalt direkt in Albus Dumbledores blaue Augen und spürte förmlich, dass er Angst hatte.

„Ja, es macht mir was aus! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es davon abhält, es trotzdem zu tun", erwiderte ich mit verhaltener Wut.

Aber er setzte sich nicht hin. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so traurig gesehen, es war fast schon unheimlich.

„Harry bitte, hör mich doch an", sprach er verzweifelt zu mir, „seit Tagen gehst Du mir aus dem Weg, sprichst weder mit Deinen Freunden, noch mit mir. Wir machen uns alle sehr große Sorgen um Dich. Bitte nimm unsere Hilfe doch an, nimm meine Hilfe an!"

Helfen wollen Sie mir? Ja? Dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sirius wieder lebt und Cedric. Garantieren Sie mir, dass keiner meiner Freunde wegen mir sterben muss, weil sie das Wagnis eingegangen sind, mit dem „Jungen-der-lebt" befreundet zu sein!" schrie ich ihm fast zu.

Verdammt warum ließ er mich nicht in Ruhe? Ich kochte innerlich vor Zorn, obwohl ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, ob er diese Wut in mir erzeugte. Ich hasste mich langsam selber.

Mit erstickter Stimmte sagte er zu mir „Du weißt, dass ich nichts von dem möglich machen kann Harry. Ich kann auch keine Garantien geben, dass niemand von Deinen Freunden mehr sterben wird, denn ich weiß nicht, was uns die Zukunft bringt. Was ich weiß ist, dass Deine Freunde Dich nie im Stich lassen werden. Und nicht, weil Du der Retter der magischen Welt bist, sondern weil sie Dich lieben. Oder glaubst Du, Voldemort würde uns in Ruhe lassen, wenn es Dich nicht gäbe? Wahrscheinlich würden dann noch viel mehr Hexen und Zauberer sterben müssen. Du bist nicht alleine Harry, wir unterstützen Dich in dem Kampf, der uns alle betrifft."

„Na prima", funkelte ich ihn zornig an, „dann lassen Sie mich zu ihm gehen. Jetzt, nicht irgendwann in 1 oder 2 Jahren, wenn er die halbe magische Welt getötet hat!! Er wird mich töten, aber ich werde ihn mitnehmen, dass schwöre ich beim Barte des Merlin. Und ich finde endlich wieder Frieden und sehe die, die ich liebe, wieder."

Tränen schossen mir nach diesen Worten in die Augen und ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Seine Augen waren auch feucht aber es ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper.

„Nein, das kann und werde ich nicht tun", sprach er entschlossen trotz aller Trauer zu mir.

„Danke für Ihre „Hilfe" Professor Dumbledore!!" schrie ich voller Wut und dann geschah etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Irgendwie hab ich wohl Magie mit meinem Wutausbruch freigesetzt, denn plötzlich brach ein Sturm nur um uns herum los. Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft und Äste knackten, flogen um unsere Köpfe.

Dann geschah es! Ein dicker Ast traf Dumbledores Kopf und er brach benommen, wie in Zeitlupe zusammen. Mir wurde eiskalt als ich sah, wie heftig Blut aus der Wunde strömte, über sein Gesicht lief und in seinem langen Bart versickerte.

So plötzlich wie der Sturm gekommen war, so plötzlich hörte dieser auch wieder auf.

Meine sorgsam um mich aufgebaute sprichwörtliche Mauer fiel auf einmal in sich zusammen. Ich hatte solche Angst um Dumbledore, wie ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und ich konnte nur noch schluchzend stammeln, „das wollte ich nicht, Professor, bitte verzeihen Sie mir aber ich habe es nicht gewollt."

Ich beobachtete unter einem Tränenschleier, wie er versuchte aufzustehen, aber er schwankte dabei verdächtig. Ich erwachte aus meiner Trance und lief zu ihm hin, um ihn aufzufangen, damit er nicht auf den harten Waldboden schlug.

Gott sei Dank schaffte ich es rechtzeitig. Er kniete vor mir, immer noch benommen und ich hielt ihn ganz fest in meinen Armen, fast als wollte ich ihn erdrücken. Ich spürte, dass er wieder klarer wurde und dann umarmte er mich auch. Niemand von uns sprach. Stumme Tränen liefen über unsere Wangen, stumme Tränen, die den Teil eines tiefen Schmerzes wegspülten.

All meine Vorsätze, keine positiven Gefühle gegenüber Freunden zuzulassen, wurden schlichtweg entkräftet. Der Gedanke, dass ich Albus Dumbledore wegen meiner unkontrollierten Wut fast getötet hätte, ließ mich vor mir selber erschaudern. Ich erkannte, dass ich nicht so leben konnte. Ich erkannte auch, dass Hass und Liebe sehr nah beieinander liegen. Ich Idiot hätte fast zu spät begriffen, dass meine Wut auf Dumbledore nicht aus Hass entstanden war, sondern aus Liebe zu ihm!

Vorsichtig half ich ihm nach einer Weile aufzustehen und führte ihn zu meiner Bank. Sichtlich erleichtert dankte er mir mit einem matten Lächeln, obwohl ich Schuld an seiner Verletzung war. Schnell riss ich einen Streifen Stoff von meinem Hemd und machte diesen an der nahe liegenden Quelle nass.

Ich bemühte mich, ihm nicht weh zu tun und tupfte so sanft wie möglich das Blut von seinem Gesicht. Sein klarer, offener und beruhigender Blick ruhte dabei auf mir und machte mich ganz nervös. Er beschämte mich damit.

„Danke Harry, es geht mir schon viel besser. Mach Dir keine Gedanken, es ist nur eine Platzwunde", sagte er freundlich zu mir. Diese liebevollen Worte waren wie Messerstiche für mich, ich hatte seine Zuneigung wahrlich nicht verdient.

„Es hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können Professor", entgegnete ich leise und sah ihn dabei so fest wie möglich in seine Augen. „Ich hätte Sie beinahe getötet und dann hätte ich noch jemanden verloren, der mir sehr viel bedeutet."

Meine Stimme erstarb fast bei diesen Worten und ich fühlte mich schlimmer denn je. Ich durfte nicht erwarten, dass er mir das auch noch verzeiht.

„Harry, ich lebe noch", sagte er mit einem aufgrund der Schmerzen missglückten Lächeln zu mir. „Wenn es Dir jetzt besser geht und Du daraus eine Erkenntnis gezogen hast, dann war es das wert! Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, dass Du wieder lachst und Freude am Leben hast, dass Du wieder lernst zu leben. Und das nicht, weil Du Voldemort zu töten hast, sondern weil ich Dich liebe wie einen Sohn, den ich nie hatte!"

Ich war tatsächlich sprachlos als seine letzten Worte in mein Gehirn vordrangen. Es konnte nicht sein, doch er hatte tatsächlich gesagt, er würde mich lieben wie einen Sohn. Meine Gefühle, meine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. Jemand, nein nicht jemand, Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich liebte mich um meiner selbst willen. Das hatte noch kein Mensch zu mir gesagt!! Was für ein Tag, dachte ich vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Ich glaube, ich war ein ziemlicher Idiot", sagte ich einfach und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er wusste wohl, wie mir jetzt zumute war. Er wusste eigentlich immer, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Wir waren beide Idioten Harry, aber wir können gemeinsam versuchen, das zu ändern. Was hältst Du davon?" fragte er mich liebevoll und nahm mich in den Arm.

Lächelnd nickte ich ihm zu. Seine Augen zeigten wieder das berühmte Funkeln, trotz seiner körperlichen Schmerzen. Es tat so gut, einfach nur dazusitzen, meinen Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und von seinem Arm beschützend umfangen zu werden. Die Bürde, die ich zu tragen hatte, war plötzlich nicht mehr so schwer und ich hatte wieder Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass sich vieles zum Guten wenden könnte.

_Severus Snape lächelte immer noch, als er die Hallen von Hogwarts erreichte und Professor McGonagall begegnete. Sie war sichtlich erstaunt, ihren Kollegen in so erhebender Laune zu sehen und teilte ihm dies auch gleich mit. „Ach Minerva", sagte er unergründlich mit einem kleinen Blitzen in seinen Augenwinkeln, „irgendwie ist heute ein besonderer Tag. Schauen Sie nur!!! Die Sonne hat es geschafft, Düsternis und Wolken zu besiegen." Snape ging grüßend seines Weges, aber Minerva blickte aus dem Fenster, zur Brücke und verstand mit einem glücklichen Lächeln._


End file.
